


The Hogwarts Floyd Chronicles

by NeuroButterfly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pink Floyd
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Crossover, Friendship, Harry Potter characters appear at times, Might have missed some details of the HP world, non-linear chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-01-20 14:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21282881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeuroButterfly/pseuds/NeuroButterfly
Summary: Chronicles of the Pink Floyd boys in the Harry Potter Wizard World, mainly during their years in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	1. Meeting at the Hogwarts Express

**Author's Note:**

> \- I have no idea of why I thought about this, but I've been loving to work on it. The chapters are non-linear. With exception to the first two, they are not supposed to be sequels to each other. I just wanted to play with some Harry Potter situations starring Pink Floyd.
> 
> \- I need to apologise because I might have made some confusion about the school years they should be attenting, because the system where I live is different from the UK and the US because our summer is December - March, and the whole age-grade thing is a bit different. So I’m considering the year they were born, not the nominal year.
> 
> \- I probably missed many details of how Hogwarts and the wizard world is supposed to work, sorry. There are other things I am deliberately ignoring, like the ghosts, because it's too much information and I'd make a mess. I also took the freedom to do some things my way, not following the rules of the world created by JK too strictly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

** _Summer, Late 1950’s_ **

A small boy took a deep breath before stepping into the wagon of the gigantic locomotive. In his short eleven-year-old life, it had been the first time he had ever received a letter - with _ his name _handwritten on it - and only that was exciting itself. But what the parchment said was even more exhilarating. He had been accepted to attend the school where all of his family had been educated - Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

To anyone - at least for those who knew that wizards existed - Syd Barrett was undoubtedly magical. His manners, his energy, the way he smiled and the way his curly black hair was always perfect were unmistakable for a wizard. But this wasn’t anything odd to the environment he had grown up in - his mother was part of an ancient pureblood wizard family and his father was a wizard born in a muggle family, and they had always lived in a neighbourhood where everyone was magical. His older sister, Rosemary, was already studying at Hogwarts, which was a motivation for him not to feel too lonely in his new journey.

Another reason for him to feel more confident about going to Hogwarts was that one of his neighbours had also been in Hogwarts for some time already: it was Roger Waters, whose mother had been Syd’s first teacher in primary school. His father had been a muggle who never showed a single sign of magic, but who had loved his son very much before going a muggle war and losing his life. In spite of the dark looks, the abnormal height for his age and sometimes some grumpiness, Roger was Syd’s best friend and it was so comforting to know that he would be a kind of support in Syd’s first homesick moments at school, which he knew he’d have for sure.

So after saying goodbye to his family, the small dark haired boy entered the Hogwarts Express with his sister and his friend. They found a cabin for the boys and Rosemary joined her friends in another one, promising she’d sometimes come to see him. Syd was comfortable about that because he knew it was easy to enjoy the trip - everybody said that the landscapes on the way to Hogwarts were breathtaking - and it was more important for him that she stayed by his side when they arrived at the school.

“Cool. I’m excited!” Syd exclaimed dancing on his seat when they made themselves comfortable in the cabin. Roger smiled warmly and laughed at his little friend’s hyperactivity.

At this moment, someone knocked at the cabin’s sliding door. “Come in” Roger said, because he knew who was coming - Nick Mason and Rick Wright. Nick was Roger’s best friend at school. He was in the third year and came from a long lineage of pureblood wizards. For having been grown up in a 100% wizard world, he had a fascination for muggle things - especially for cars. Rick, by his turn, was very good friends with Nick, but he seemed to be rather uncomfortable around Roger. Roger, on the other hand, didn’t get on too well with Rick too, but both were trying to overcome that because Nick was very good at intermediating the conflicts. He said they had more in common than they thought - they were the same age and both had some muggle background, as Rick’s grandparents on both sides had been muggles.

“You must be Syd” Nick offered his hand. Syd replied with an enormous smile and shook Nick’s hand with eagerness. 

“Welcome to the team!” Rick exclaimed. He felt an immediate connection with Syd, because he was keen on the bright and colourful manners of the younger boy. “Are you excited?”

“Very much!” Syd nodded.

As all the boys made themselves comfortable, with Nick sitting next to Roger, Roger in front of Syd and Rick next Syd and in front of Nick, Roger winked to Nick. “So, what House to you think Syd is going to?”

“He does have a profile both for Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.”

“It will be great to have one of you to look after my little friend!” Roger said rubbing Syd’s head and messing up his hair (and even messed up it was still perfect). His statement surprised Rick, as he hadn’t expected to receive Roger’s trust.

“What are your Houses?” Syd finally asked.

“I’m a Hufflepuff.” Rick said.

“And I’m a Ravenclaw” Nick complemented.

Syd looked confused. All boys laughed at the cuteness of the reaction, which they had expected. Syd probably knew better about Gryffindor, his whole family's House and Roger's as well.

“Ravenclaw is a House where many creative people go, and those who like to study a lot. Theoretically it’s a House of wisdom, but as I’m there I have my doubts about it” Nick giggled.

“Oh, c’mon, Nick. You’re the wisest of us all” Rick replied.

“What about Hufflepuff?!” Syd asked excitedly.

“Aah...well, I don’t know how to describe us? We’re open to everybody, I guess.” Rick shrugged.

“That’s a Hufflepuff, Syd.” Nick intervened. “Modesty is their thing. They’re friendly and loyal. And patient, because as you can see, Rick must be patient to bear Roger hehe.”

Roger bit his lower lip embarrassed. “You’d be fine in both Houses” the tall boy tried to cut off the provocative tone the conversation was heading.

Suddenly, someone knocked at the door again. The boys looked all confused. “Who’s there?” Roger asked.

The door slid open and Rosemary appeared. “Hi, boys. Found this little dude wandering alone. He’s a newcomer like you, Syd. Can he stay here with you?”.

“Sure” they agreed.

“Thanks boys, see you later” Rosemary said and left, opening space for the kid to come in. The poor thing looked terribly shy and scared. “H-hi. I’m David.”

“Welcome, David! Please take a sit. I’m Rick.” Rick said warmingly and tapping the space between him and Syd. For some reason, that made David actually look more comfortable.

“I’m Nick and this is Roger!” Nick said as Roger waved a “Hi” with a small smile. Nick seemed pretty friendly but Roger’s sharp features bothered David a little bit. If he’d met Roger alone, he would have probably been terribly frightened of him.

“And I’m Syd!!!” it was nearly a scream. “I’m new too. What House do you think you’re going to?!!”

“I don’t know, this is all new to me.”

“Wait, you’re a muggle?” Nick’s eyes widened in fascination.

“Y-yes, my family is not...uh...a wizard family”

“That’s awesome!!!” Nick exclaimed. David didn’t understand exactly why that was awesome.

“Nick’s from a fully wizard family” Rick said gently. “He has very little idea of what the muggle world is like”.

“Not that you have much either, Ricky” Roger said darkly, which made David nearly shiver a little bit.

“My grandparents are still alive and I visit them frequently, alright?” Rick said, a bit disappointed. He knew, however, that Roger was thinking about his dad so he tried to ignore the sourness.

“Hey boys, is that the sweets chart coming?” Nick said, clearly trying to get peace established again. “Are you going to buy anything?”

“Sweets chart?” David was intrigued. “Don’t tell me the sweets are magical too.”

And that was how the trip to Hogwarts went - David finding a whole new world of magical things, his new friends explaining what they could, Rick and Roger exchanging awkward moments, Nick calming things down, and it all made Syd think that this year was going to be the best time of his life.


	2. A House for each Floyd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Syd and David are sorted into their new Houses. But does the Hat send David to a House where he won't feel lonely?

David couldn't believe in his eyes. He was in a real castle! A magical one! It was still hard to believe that he wasn't dreaming.

The new students were supposed to stay together so David and Syd grabbed each other's hand not to get lost among that incredible amount of news kids who were coming in. In fact, David's strong grip was almost irrational, for he was extremely nervous. Receiving a letter, going through a wall to get to the 9 ¾ Platform and eating magical sweets had felt like a dream, but now that he was inside Hogwarts and in a completely wizard environment, things were starting to dawn on him - he was in a magic school and he was going to be educated as a wizard. And the exquisiteness of the situation wasn't enough to prevent him from being utterly nervous about it. Especially after the newcomers were separated from the older students, which made David hold Syd’s hand with even more strength. The other boy didn’t seem to feel bothered by it, thankfully.

After being led to the castle by the “Keeper of Keys and Grounds”, the students were receptioned at the door of the school by a tall witch with a green emerald-like dress. “Welcome to Hogwarts. I am professor Minerva McGonagall. Please follow me.”

The witch took the students to a room where she explained how the school worked and how each of them would be sorted into one of the four Houses. This filled David with a new kind of fear - would he go to a House where none of the boys he’d just met were? What if he didn’t make any friends there?

“I can’t wait!” Syd said excitedly. How could he take it all so easily? Wasn’t he nervous at all?

“Yeah.” David mumbled not to leave his new friend without an answer.

They should now go to the Great Hall for the selection. That room was one of the most beautiful things both David and Syd had ever seen - it was wide, there were floating candles illuminating it and it seemed to be open to the sky, so if you looked up you could see the stars shining in the evening. Four long tables - one for each House - were displayed along the room and the other students of the school were already sitting there. David noticed that Syd was waving to someone, but he couldn’t tell if it was one of their older friends or if it was somebody else, for he couldn’t locate the person in the middle of the crowd.

They noticed that a stool was placed on the front of the hall where everyone could see it. There rested a very old, scruffy and dirty wizard hat. David was about to say something, but what happened next made his jaw drop. The hat had started to sing! It was one of the most incredible things he had ever seen! (Everything he was seeing today was one of the most incredible things he had ever seen…)

When the hat was finished, it received a loud and cheerful ovation from the crowd. It thanked everyone. Then Professor McGonagall’s voice was heard once again: “"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted into your future House!”

The names began to be called. Everytime a child was sorted into a House, their older teammates would clap intensely as their new colleague joined them in the table. It all made David even more anxious. _ Please, I don’t want to be alone _.

“Sydroger Keith Barrett!”

Syd was almost running as he walked to the stool. He looked extremely anxious too, but in a good way.

The hat began to talk and Syd wasn’t sure if everyone could hear what it was saying or if it was only him. _ Oh, so clever and so kind. You could go to both Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. Ah! You are a creative creature. And you like some eccentric things! So I think you are a _RAVENCLAW!

When the word “Ravenclaw” was said, Syd knew everyone could hear, because the room burst into applause. He smiled and giggled and ran to his new House’s table and sat next to Nick. He searched the room for Roger and Rick, and he was happy to find them clapping crazily for him too, especially Roger.

David, on the other hand, trembled like a leaf in the wind. When would his time come? Time didn’t seem to pass now. He stopped paying attention after Syd had been called.

“David Gilmour!” Professor McGonagall finally announced, and he was sure the other kids could hear his heart beating fast. He walked to the stoll and the hat was placed on his head.

_ Oh, we have here a pure hearted kind creature. You’re fond of animals, aren’t you? You are open-minded. And don’t be afraid, where you’ll go no one feels alone. _HUFFLEPUFF!

Those who saw David’s smile at that moment must have had their hearts warmed up, because it exhaled indescribable happiness and relief. He ran to Hufflepuff’s table not only to receive applause but also a comforting embrace from Rick.

“I’m not alone!” David exclaimed.

“No, you’re not!” Rick said, finding his little friend’s comment odd, but understandable.

Nick and Syd were clapping insanely from Ravenclaw too. David took a look at Gryffindor’s table and noticed Roger was clapping too and with a smile on his face. Okay, he couldn’t be that evil after all.

* * *

Later that evening, a bit before the students were supposed to go to the dormitories, the five boys who had met in the Hogwarts Express gathered again to celebrate together at last.

“Welcome to Hogwarts, little Syddy.” Roger messed up the smaller boy’s hair, like he had done back in the train. “And you too, Dave.”

“Pretty cool that we’ll be together in the Houses. Too bad there isn’t any new student we’d met before for you, Rog” Nick said.

Roger looked bothered. “Well, there are new Gryffindor students anyway…”. He didn’t talk to many people in his House. In fact, he _ didn’t talk to many people _.

“How were your sortings?” Syd asked, which would have been a relief for Roger if he hadn’t himself almost gone to Slytherin, a very stigmatized House. He’d refuse to answer.

Nick was the first to talk. “The Hat said I had potential to be wise. I guess it knew I’d have to stand between Rick and Rog nearly every day.”

“Oh, c’mon.” Roger rolled his eyes. “You forgot to say that it saw you spend hours and hours in the library studying muggle machines”. 

“You have your office in the Ministry granted, Nick!” Rick said. “The Hat said I was patient and hard working...I’m not sure if I am.”

“Look at him being humble again. One more reason why you are in Hufflepuff. Second time just today.” Nick patted his friend’s shoulder.

“I’m happy to be with Rick there” David said. Now all of his fears were gone. It had been a wonderful day, after all. The first of many, he was sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I decided that Syd’s name is going to be Sydroger because it sounded pretty wizard ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> \- It was really hard to find out if Syd was a Hufflepuff or a Ravenclaw, but I decided Ravenclaw because I think he has a lot in common with Luna.


	3. Each with his talent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A common day in Nick's life, but one in which he finds about David and Syd's tastes and abilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I like this chapter, but here it is.

Nick was just coming back from his Muggle Studies class. As a pureblood wizard who had lived most of his life among wizards, he was fascinated by the muggle world, especially their machines. His favourite one was the automobile, _ car _ , they called it. He had this crazy dream of driving one day, just to have the experience. According to his muggle-born colleagues, for a wizard it would be a challenge of control, as there were many things you had to pay attention to at the same time to make a car work while avoiding crashing it.

He had plans to next year also join the Muggle Music class. He, Rick and Roger already attended Music classes in Hogwarts, and it seemed Syd and David would do the same when they were allowed to. They all had experience with at least one musical instrument and who knew what kind of sound they could come up with together?

Nick had some free time now and, as the Ravenclaw he was, he wanted to get his homework done. He packed his things up and headed to the library, because it was more silent to study and he wanted to get some books there anyway (there was never a day during school period in which Nick didn’t have a book from the library on his account).

The boy walked directly to the muggle section, where he grabbed the second volume of a muggle mechanics collection. He wanted to get more books, but there was a limited number he could borrow and he needed to get something for his other subjects as well. So he walked into the corridor where you could find material on animal related charms, magical beasts and herbology. He grabbed other two books and before he left the corridor, he noted that David was using one of the nearby tables. He also noted that the smaller boy was reading a book that was far larger than most first year books.

"Hi Davie! Nice to see you spending some time in the library!"

"Hi Nick! I’m addicted to this book." the younger said, bending the pages to show his friend the cover. It was  _ Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _ , by magizoologist Newton Scamander. The book was used in the classes, but David wasn’t supposed to be reading it in the first year, so Nick got curious.

“Cool, it’s really good. Scamander is amazing. How did you come across it?”

“Well...Rick told me there were classes about magical animals. I love animals. So Rick told me to search in the library. I found many books but I like this one the most.”

Nick was really proud of his little friend. Searching for knowledge about a subject he loved. David was a proof that the separation of abilities between the Houses wasn’t completely determinant in a child’s life. Syd was a proof of that too; there was so much of Hufflepuff in him. That’s probably why Syd and David got on so well too.

_ Oh, Syd! I promised to help him with the Transfiguration homework. _

“Dave, that’s great. I need to get going, but really, I’m proud. Never give up studying the things you like. See you on Saturday for the picnic with the boys?”

“Thank you Nick. And yes, I will be there.”

They said goodbye and Nick left to the common room in Ravenclaw’s tower. When he arrived there, Syd was staring intensely at his book. But still he didn’t seem to be understanding much of what he was reading, for he had a frustrated look in his eyes.

“Hey Syd.”

The curly haired boy nearly jumped from the chair. “NICK! Thank Merlin you’ve arrived. I don’t understand what I’m doing wrong.”

“What’s going on?”

“Well” Syd stood up, making a face that was very characteristic of when he was going to explain something (and possibly talk for hours), which was adorable. He raised his closed fist to show his hand, and each item he mentioned he counted with a finger: “First, Prof. McGonagall told us to transform a button into a feather. Well, I did it. But everybody found my feather odd.”

“Why?”

Syd moved some pages from his book and there it was. The feather he’d used. It was bright blue and its tips were pink and yellow. “Everyone else’s feathers were grey or brown or black.”

“Did you get in trouble because of that?”

“No, but I think Professor McGonagall found it too crazy.” Syd looked disappointed.

“I’m sure she was just surprised. What else happened?”

“Well” Syd began again, moving back into his ‘explanation position’: “The next task was to transform a button into a bug. Mine became a yellow one that caused everybody to run away because they said it was poisonous.”

“Oh.”

“Professor McGonagall said that I need to take care about the way I think about my charms because some things can’t be too gaudy. So she told me to practice different looks for my transfigurations.”

“Oh” Nick said again. He spent some time quiet, then he said: “You know, I can help you with some things, but Roger may help with controlling the way you think of objects and animals you work on. He had a similar problem because all of his things turned black in the Transfiguration classes.”

“I’ll ask him when I see him” Syd said. He liked the idea of working with Roger. “There’s one extra thing I need help about.”

Nick raised an eyebrow.

Syd bent down to grab something from beneath the table. Nick’s jaw dropped when he saw what it was. “Is that…?”

“It’s Lucifer Sam.”

Syd’s cat was still a cat, but he had a mane now. A sunflower petals mane. And blue paws.

“Syd, you’ve been using your cat to practice magic?!” Nick could not believe it. His tone wasn’t disapproving, though; he was just flabbergasted.

“No! No. But he got too close when I was trying to turn a stone into a sunflower.”

“Oh...okay...well, at least you got the sunflower.”


	4. A day in Hogsmeade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys spend the day in Hogsmeade and have some conversations with certain girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! I'm sorry for taking so long to post again. I had a really hard time in December and only now I'm beginning to recover and find time and will to write again. I hope this chapter's worth the wait, I really like it.

** _Winter, late 1960_ **

David was just coming back from a bookshop. He was extremely excited to begin his Care of Magical Creatures classes and had bought two more books on the subject. Since the first time he had bumped into _ Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _ back in the first year, he had read it four times and now it was time to try some new literature. He also couldn't wait to get a pet for himself - though he had no idea of which pet to choose, and his mom (and his teachers as well) had been clear - no more than one animal.

It was his first time in Hogsmeade independently; he’d been in the wizard town once before, but with the school. Today he was there with his friends, and he was just on the way to Three Broomsticks, where he’d join them for a butterbeer. He wondered how it tasted like, because he couldn’t even guess it.

“Did you get your pet?” Syd asked when David joined them at the pub.

“No, I still don’t know what I want.”

“Cats are always a good choice.” Rick said and the other boys agreed. Except for Nick, who was more a dog person and had three at home, they all had cats: Rick had two white kitties, Roger had three and Syd had his siamese Lucifer Sam. But David had to admit that he wanted something different and, if possible, smaller. A hamster or a bird.

“I’ll think about it...where’s Nick?”

“He’s forgotten his friends and all he cares about now is Lindy” Roger said, referring to Nick’s new girlfriend. Even though he wanted to sound playful, it was still obvious that he was jealous for having lost his friend’s full attention.

“Don’t worry, you’ve still got us.” Syd said tapping Roger’s shoulder and smirking. “We still love you.” 

“We try to.” Rick mumbled pretending he didn’t want to be heard.

A waitress brought the drinks to the table. David wasn’t sure if he liked how it looked. “How does this taste like?”

“Good” Roger said grabbing his jug and smiling to David. “How about a toast?”

“Yes!” Syd joined them and then Rick.

“To us, because we’re cool and we deserve it.” Rick said and the boys laughed. It wasn’t common to see Rick saying these things, which only made it even funnier.

“I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU’RE TOASTING WITHOUT ME” suddenly they heard, and there he was. Nick. 

“You’ve got other priorities now” Roger teased with some sourness in his voice.

“I haven’t forgotten you. I just need to share my time. By the way, is there room for four more?”

“Four?!”

“Yeah, the girls are coming. Lindy with her friend Jude and Jude’s sister, Ginger. Do you guys know them?”

“Oh” David almost choked with the butterbeer. Yes, he did know Ginger very well. She was a Hufflepuff like him, from his year actually. And in the past couple of months his heart had been speeding up considerably when she was around.

“Are you okay, Dave?” Nick asked.

“Bring them in” Rick said. “Oh, there they are!”

The three girls were just entering the pub. They noticed the boys and approached. “Hello boys, do you know Judith and Ginger?”

“Hey girls” both Rick and Syd said welcomingly.

“H-hi. Hi Ginger” David mumbled.

“Hi David” the blond girl said timidly and sat next to him. If the two of them didn’t know for sure, it was clear for all others that their feelings were mutual.

The only one who hadn’t said hi yet was Roger, who seemed to be in some kind of hypnosis. He barely blinked and everyone was almost startled when he finally cheered the girls. “Hello.” he panted.

“I guess you know the boys, right?” Nick said. “This is Syd and this is Rick, and…”

“I’m Roger” the tall boy gasped, clearly directing his words to Judith. She answered with a confused "Hi" noticeably finding his behaviour funny, yet a bit inadequate and indiscreet, but she ended up sitting down next to him anyway. She smiled at him shyly, which wasn't often for her, and she noticed in the corner of her eye that he was blushing.

“So I’ve heard you’ve been trying to conjure a Patronus?” Nick said out of suden to the younger boys.

Ginger’s eyes widened to David and he felt he was blushing too. “Well, y-yes.”

“We haven’t been successful anyway. If we’re supposed to get the best of us to cast a Patronus then I think I haven’t been good enough.”

“Oh Syd, shut up about that!” Roger seemed to forget about Judith for a few seconds. “You’re like the best person ever.”

Judith seemed to enjoy his attitude to cheer up his friend.

“Oh c’mon, Syd. You’re thirteen. Do you know how many wizards can conjure a Patronus at this age? I guess none.” Nick said.

Rick nodded in agreement. “Not even us can and we’re close to graduating.”

(Rick was lying anyway. At least about himself and Roger. Nick wasn’t able to cast a Patronus of his own, but _ he _ could - his was a cat and Roger’s was a horse - “That even looks like you.” Nick had teased. But they had agreed not to tell anyone.”)

“Not everyone can anyway” David tried to make things easier. “But we’re trying and that’s all that matters.”

“I hope so.” Syd answered sadly.

“First you need to learn to banish a boggart.” Nick tried to refresh the air. “After that, then you’ll learn to scare Dementors. By the way, weren’t you going to have this class like last week?”

David froze. “Hmmm….”

“Yes.” Ginger said, for David’s despair. She regretted immediately because she remembered what had happened and that the whole class had agreed not to talk about it.

“Did it go right?” Rick asked kindly.

“Yes!” David exclaimed, but he didn’t manage to come up with a different subject.

“I hate that class. Next topic, please.” Roger suddenly said and David was relieved. He didn’t know, but Roger hated to talk about it too because his boggart had been very disturbing. There were muggle tanks and several war machines around him and a wall made of white bricks wrapping around him as a kind of protection, but all of sudden it had got tighter and tighter and nearly suffocated him. It was basically a reproduction of a nightmare he had had since his childhood.

“Are you going to eat anything?” Rick asked to help Roger change of atmosphere.

“I’m thinking more about buying sweets.” Syd said.

“We could go and buy some for everyone.” David suggested.

“Sounds good to me.” Nick said.

“I’m coming with you.” Ginger said and the three thirdyears got up and left. When they were outside, she went to David. She was red like a pepper. “Dave, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to feed the boggart issue.”

“It’s alright, Ginger.” he said timidly. “If I don’t have to say what my boggart turned into it’s fine.”

“You should invent something.” Syd proposed.

Yes, he should. Because he definitely couldn’t tell the others that his boggart had turned into Roger in an older form, taller than ever, wearing a dictator-like outfit and screaming at everyone.

“And you need to get over this.” Syd continued. “Roger’s not that bad. He’s already changed a lot. All he needs is love.”

“I know, I know. But he still scares me when he freaks out. That day with Rick…”

“I know, Dave. But he doesn’t want to be like that.”

David sighed. He really hoped so.

“When you get your pet you’ll see.” Syd said. “Roger is really kind to animals. More than to people sometimes.”

“Oh, you’re getting a pet? Which animal?” Ginger asked.

“I don’t know yet.” David shrugged. “I’m thinking about something small.”

“Like a bird?”

“Yes.”

“I think it would be lovely if you had a bird.”

And so Ginger made up his mind. David was going to get a bird.

(Decades have passed. And he still has it.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Yes, I turned Judith and Ginger into sisters!
> 
> \- What do you think would be David's, Syd's and Nick's Patronus?
> 
> \- What name could David's bird have?
> 
> Thanks for reading :3

**Author's Note:**

> \- The first time I wrote the title i misspelled Hogwarts as "Hogwaters". Someone's trying to tell me something
> 
> \- I'm not sure how long this is going to be yet, it will depend on how the ideas come to my mind.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
